


Except for citizens who didn’t want his up on a wall!

by JamieIsOffline



Series: 100 people in a box, what will they do? [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 100 player challenge, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angry Wilbur Soot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, God Wilbur Soot, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Insane TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Light Angst, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mind Games, Mostly Fluff, PogChamp, Protective Wilbur Soot, Tommy is vibin, Tommyinnit anc Wilbur aren’t brothers so will won’t cry, Wilburs totally off his rocker but it’s cool because it’s funny, god Wilbur, villian wilbur soot, wilbur soot 100 player challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieIsOffline/pseuds/JamieIsOffline
Summary: God Wilbur gave Tommy some powers for a short period of time and now they are  torturing innocent people for fun!! Poggers.(Based on Wilburs 100 player challenges and most specifically “rebuilding civilisation again in minecraft”)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: 100 people in a box, what will they do? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154036
Comments: 7
Kudos: 186





	Except for citizens who didn’t want his up on a wall!

Tommy wasn't used to magic. It wasn't hard to learn or anything but after a while it got overwhelming. He guessed it was because His body and mind weren't made for it. He was lucky though, this much he knew. Tommy could vividly remember Wilbur testing it. he said he had to make sure that tommy wouldn't get hurt form having the powers. So he got some test subjects, a man around 40 and his sons. The man burned. It was brutal and scary. His sons cried for the Older man as he died. The God decided that Trying to give a mortal as much power as him would kill him. So he lessened it and tried again with one of the sons. The son lasted 46 minuets and 25 seconds before he died. The third try worked Though, The other son lasting 5 hours. Wilbur consider this a success and Tommy would agree. He knew. He knew that eventually this would hurt. He knew it when he asked but to Tommy it was worth it. 

"We're out of the woods, Tommy, We're in the clear" Wilbur swung his arm around Tommy's shoulder. From what he remembers from his time participating in the games that the others could see them, could hear them. They were waiting, some in fear, some in anticipation. They were listening so they knew what game they were in. "How much Covid do you see in your day to day life Tommy?" Wilbur's smile was wide as he turned his face to his friend. Covid was a virus that was deadly and spreading all across the globe. Tommy knew what it was but he also knew that he was living with Wilbur and not on Earth . Tommy did a little spin looking around slowly "Not a Lot". True. "Yeah, have you been to the shops recently Tommy?" Wilbur asked. "Yeah I went earlier" Lie. Tommy knew what Wilbur was doing, Wilbur was a God but Tommy wasn't. Wilbur was the only god but he had to let no one know they were living together for reasons that Tommy counted as bullshit but he went a long with it because Tommy cared about Wilbur. Not that he'd admit it very much. "Have they taken the two meter separation strips off the floor?" Wilbur asked another question. "I had to wear a mask" Tommy muttered mostly to himself. Tommy was pretty good at lying, he didn't fully know how to answer the question yet so he deflected. "Yeah, But have they taken the separation strips off the floor?" Wilbur asked floating off the ground, he swayed back and forth slightly. "I dont know, Not a big floor man myself" A very Tommy answer and it wasn't particularly wrong. Tommy walked with his head held high, as he always had... which is probably why he was constantly tripping over stuff and getting himself hurt.

Wilbur hoped around the tree tops happily with a small smile on his face. Tommy would be lying if he said he didn't like Wilbur's smile. "So today, Tommy, We're going to be rebuilding civilization from the ground up" Wilbur watched Tommy for a second before turning to hop around the trees again. Tommy already knew that but i guess this whole thing is more a warning, a heads up if you will, to the participants watching. "Last time I did this was in March and I did it because I genuinely thought the world was gonna end" Wilbur explained "As I think everyone did, I thought omg wat have they done, disgusting creatures". Tommy knew about Wilbur's general dislike for all things living with very few exceptions. He knew that Wilbur hated Humans a lot, They were second only to Anteaters. Tommy didn't really know if he should be offended or not because well he was human. Instead of disagreeing with that part he instead mentioned how he never thought the world was gonna end. Which is true, he didn't and still doesn't. He thought...no he knew that people would die and it would be really sad and painful and horrible things would happen. he knew it wasn't to be taken lightly. "Yeah but that's cause you were young and shielded from the" Both Tommy and Wilbur knew he was lying. Tommy wasn't shielded. His family didn't love him enough for that, they didn't love him enough for anything. "Ehh I just wouldn't say, I kinda know a lot about, the pope and shit and society" Tommy cut off. "the pope has nothing to do with Covid pandemic, Tommy" Wilbur said as he found Josh on one of the trees. Tommy's loud laugh rang through everyone's ears.

Josh was a spirit of sorts. He was a worker. He was created only to help Wilbur run these games. Josh did have a personality but he was also mute. Couldn't speak out loud... well he could but he only spoke in code and binary and it was easier for everyone if he just typed. So he did.

"before they all come slewing in we need to" Tommy watched in awe slightly as Wilbur's hand glowed a bright gold as did his eyes. Tommy knew he was in the creative menu. Was something only Wilbur had full accesses too, he could summon anything from it. "Before they they taxes" Tommy joked with a grin as he stood next to the glowing god. Tommy had never treated Wilbur as a god, not really, Wilbur was his friend. To Tommy Wilbur was someone he looked up too, Someone he wasn't scared off and someone he loved like family. Not that he'd say that out loud much. To Tommy Wilbur wasn't a god, Not in the sense he was to everyone else at least. "All they taxes, we need to write down" Wilbur said still clearly looking for something. "Before they charge they phones" Tommy grinned wider, he knew to the others waiting he was probably annoying. They wanted to get this over and done but Tommy didn't care about that. He was here to have fun at their expense so they'd just have to suck it up. Besides when Wilbur laughed and he could hear the smile, he really didn't care if anyone found him annoying. "what does society need, Tommy?" Wilbur asked with a smile on his face. 

On a small floating block of land made of quite ugly blocks Wilbur wrote signs. "We're not doing like a list of things to ban here, we're doing like a list of things we need like fore instance" Tommy watched Wilbur Fly around him carelessly as he spoke. "Last time we had a police station, we had a hospital, fire station, you know? What does civilization need?" Tommy just looked at him blankly. He'd just listed everything ad he still asked. Tommy knew Wilbur was weird guy, he really did. Tommy new quiet a lot about Wilbur. He watched Wilbur place down another sign. "we'll put I no phones for you, or should we jut put no charging they phone" Wilbur said writing it down. Tommy sat down on the golden floor of the ugly blue board that was soon to be filled with signs. "It's just every time I speak to someone they go I'm charging my phone ive me a minuet and I go" Tommy scrunched his face up in confusion "wha- what? what does that mean?". Wilbur snorted slightly before quickly moving on "what else does the world need? do we want Jesus, Tommy? In our new world" Tommy stared at Wilbur who had moved himself to be floating in front of the sitting teen. "Well Wilbur you're looking right at him" Tommy joked with a serious tone of voice. "We need a church, to Jesus" Wilbur said seemingly ignoring the joke as he contuined to write down. 

Tommy let out a small sigh and got up. "What else do we need, Tommy?". Tommy got up and flashed a smile, his energy returning "we have all the capitalism, socialism, communism, which one do we wanna do?". Tommy danced around slightly as the words spewed out his mouth. "so you want... you want shops?" Wilbur asked processing the words. "Maybe we could have all three" Tommy said thoughtfully while ignoring the question. Tommy knew really, deep down that if he was someone else he'd be dead by now. Tommy knew that Wilbur hated being ignored. But Tommy knew that he was not someone else, he was himself and he was pretty damn lucky to be so. "so you want capitalist, socialist, communist" Wilbur said. Tommy shook his head lightly "no, no, no, I'm just saying which one do we want" Tommy corrected. Tommy... he could be a bit confusing sometimes. a look of understanding swept over Wilbur's face "Oh! wait you're saying we make three cities" Wilbur flew up and started pointing "One in one corner, capitalist". "Yeah! yeah, yeah" Wilbur spun around to face Tommy who had come speeding towards him with a grin "and then we divide them and make them fight!" Tommy wasn't very good at fighting and he surprisingly he didn't like being in fights but that didn't stop people from fighting him and it didn't stop him from starting fights. Tommy fought a lot. more than most people, he fought because he believed no one else would and he was right at least 90%of the time. 

Wilbur laughed at the idea, not in disagreement though. "Okay hold on" Tommy watched him quickly glow gold before rushing off to one side to build a Redstone pillar. He called it communism. a blue pillar for capitalist. deciding to let him do his own thing Tommy opened his creative menu. He didn't glow gold, he didn't have full accesses but his eyes glazed over and he stood stock still. Power rushing into his head making it have a dull ache. "Wilbur what the fu- Wilbur what is this?" Tommy asked placing the strange thing onto the ground. He didn't like it. "what's what?" Wilbur said flying over to him. They both looked at it "That's a, that's a thingy, the heart of the sea thing, whats it called" Wilbur asked rhetorically as he picked it up. "It's a conduit, yeah, have you never bought a conduit?" Tommy tilted his head to the side in questioning. It was something Tommy had picked up long before he met Wilbur. Tommy didn't really know why he did it but he couldn't really stop it. "I have never" Tommy said looking from Wilbur back down to it. His head no longer tilted. It's been in the world since like the water update" Wilbur said looking him. "wait, wait" Tommy pulled out a sign, he didn't fully know what it was but he did not like it, he messily scribbled 'no conduits' on the sign. Wilbur smiled a little "ok.

"Tommy we haven't really got much of a civilization here, no charging phon, church, church of me, no conduits" Wilbur read. "I don't like things that I dont know what the are" Tommy shrugged. "what else do we need" Wilbur grabbed a sign. "Should I just write it?, you go over there" Wilbur motioned backwards towards the trees. Tommy hated feeling useless, he really really despised it. Unfortunately for him being constantly around a god who can do anything makes him feel pretty useless all the time. Not that Tommy would ever bring that up of course. He adored spending time with Wilbur and living with him and the idea of Wilbur not hanging out with him as much made him sad. He also was not a fan of weakness, he avoided showing it at all times. Weakness was something that Tommy knew too well, something that got you hurt too much. "I think I'm more of a doer than a sayer" He said, after realising he had frozen up, he didn't react when the bloc he was falling on broke and he fell towards the ground. 

"Okay so we need hospitals, we need police" Wilbur said quickly writing stuff down. Tommy knew that he was itching to bring the people in, Tommy knew the people were itching to get in. "What are our polices on hospitals?" Tommy asked looking tree that he'd landed in front off. a very faint dull pain wrapped itself around his mind. "Big" Was the short response he'd gotten before the words "Casino in hospital" left the gods mouth. "If you're gonna die you might ass well give us all your money before you die" Wilbur said with a weird smile on his face. Tommy knew Wilbur. Wilbur was not a nice man, Wilbur was not a man. Tommy listened as Wilbur wrote the list saying each one clear and oud for everyone to hear. "I think everyone wants drugs and women tommy" Wilbur said looking down at him for a second with a much kinder smile on his face. "My people!" Tommy exclaimed grinning up at him "of course, who wouldn't want drugs and women". Wilbur contuined writing. Tommy walked around the tree for entertainment before a question entered his brain "What do we do with like, uh, the nether and the bodies?". "what dead people?" Wilbur asked back. Tommy nodded "yeah". "cemetery! That's attached to the church" Wilbur decided. Tommy had been to a cemetery once, it was a while ago. _The blonde was on his own, under the age of 10, he was confused but he found a place with stones sticking out of the ground, and flowers carefully place by them, some stones where flowerless and covered in pretty green moss. The child had found it beautiful, the child had no idea what it truly was._ "food, farms for food" Wilbur contuined adding to the board.

Tommy stopped circling the tree eyes trained forwards "Wilbur do we want this to be a good or bad civilization?". "that's down to the people, we set it up and we watch" Wilbur replied. Tommy flew upwards and landed on the platform looking up at Wilbur. Tommy was tall, he was, but Wilbur was taller than him. The teen's head only came up to the others shoulder and Tommy always cursed the mans incredibly tall self. "do you know what a committee is or a club?" Tommy asked, Tommy asked a lot of things. A Smile fell onto Wilbur's face as he looked at him "Is that your word for politics?". Tommy nodded. "We need a president!" Wilbur declared before ruffling Tommy's hair. Tommy's face scrunched upas he tried and failed to hide a smile.

The two watched people swarm into the small box. Excitement flowed through Tommy's veins. He remembers being apart of the crowd, just the same as everyone else. he remembers the wait, how he wanted to simultaneously pull his hair out and punch the brunette that he now stood next too in the face. "We got kinnit is here, Tommy" Wilbur said flying around looking at the names. Tommy remembers the naming process, you got given card and a pen and had to write what you'd be referred as. Tommy remembers trying to stab Josh with the pen. TommyInnit was what he wrote after failing to stab the helper several times. "who's kinnit?" Tommy asked, he was pacing the top of the floating blue board. "you like kinnit?" Wilbur asked with a smile on his face. "no, no, I dont like the sound of him" Tommy decided. Let it be said that Tommy does not have the best judge of character, He knew this. He's best friends with the god that once trapped him in a torture game. Tommy might argue that he has a great judge of character but that he simply doesn't care if you're good or bad or neutral as long as he gets along with you. Tommy would be right. Besides Tommy knew Wilbur, Wilbur was complex and hid the small good things about him that made Tommy care about him so much.

Wilbur stood next to Tommy as Tommy still walked back and forth. "You're not giving me much room to parkour on, Wilbur" Tommy said with a small smile and fake angry expression. "Sorry, let me just" Wilbur started to build a small parkour course "Look I'm skeppy, I'm Skeppy" Wilbur declared. Skeppy was a guy that was famous, a normal human who liked to prank and cause minimal chaos, Tommy had showed Wilbur some of his videos when the two were at home and bored. A laugh escaped tommy's throat before he started to jump on the blocks his friend had just placed. Listening Wilbur's 'go on' he stifled laughed as the blocks broke before he could land on them. "Trolled, get trolled" Wilbur said happily. Tommy flew back up towards Wilbur who grabbed his arm dragging him towards the board again.

A man? Sheep? Hybrid? was building up towards the board. "Who is this? Omg! it's the sheep" Wilbur said loudly. Tommy grabbed some glass and wriggled his wrist out of Wilbur's lose hold "let's preserve him". Tommy built a box. A box he would hate to be in, made of glass trapping the sheep in the space where he couldn't even move. Tommy would be lying if he said he didn't feel slightly bad. Tommy was claustrophobic and honestly really hoped his guy wasn't. "Stay" Tommy told the sheep as he watched punched a hole threw the glass. he winced a the slight red that trickled down the others fingers. _Tommy running, he was sweating, he was hurt, he was hungry but he wasn't scarred. Tommy was not scarred when he cursed at the attacker or when he was thrown out the window. He really wasn't._ Tommy was a liar. The dull ache from before had gradually been getting worse. "do you want to give him anything?" Wilbur's voice pulled Tommy out of his mind. "no, no" The younger replied as he watched the sheep place a grafting table down on top of the shattered glass. "he just- he just broke a bit" Wilbur said. Tommy broke the crafting table and placed more glace down while repeating the word no. "Be still" Tommy's words mirrored the words he'd heard on that night. he felt himself spiralling but Wilbur's loud laugh and creepy smile brought him back. Creepy to most, creepy to Tommy but also a smile he liked. Tommy liked all of Wilbur's smiles. "I remember Rueben from literally my last game, four months ago, where he just stayed in a box" Wilbur spoke staring between the two. "aww he's giving me the baby eyes" Tommy said before breaking the glass over his head.

He hit him, more than once. Tommy knew that he wasn't a very good person, Tommy didn't believe he was a bad person. The ache in his head was still there and tommy felt bad about hitting him. He knew Wilbur saw it in his eyes but Tommy ignored the guilt because it didn't matter. It would fade. "Tommy don't kill him he'll be dead forever" Wilbur's voice was amused as he light shoved Tommy. Tommy replaced the glace and followed Wilbur around.

"Let's go see who's gone to communism" Tommy decided as he went over to it. "okay let's see who's gone to communism" Wilbur said breaking free of the crowd that had formed around him. Tommy knew Wilbur, Wilbur liked attention. Wilbur didn't like being touched by people he doesn't like. Tommy knew Wilbur, Wilbur had a strange amount of fans. Many despised him as he hurt people and the sick games. The reasonable people hated him. Others loved him, wanted to be him, wanted to date him, wanted him to give them special treatment, they praised him. Tommy thought they were lunatics. That might sound hypocritical because well Wilbur was like a brother to him and he didn't hate him but he used to. He hated him when they met, he hated him until he got to know him. Tommy knew Wilbur, These people didn't. "Absolutely no one" Tommy said staring up at the red pillar "that's ironic". It was, Tommy stared at the ground. The grass was a lovely shade of green with small multicoloured flowers doted around, it was pretty. "people have gone to capitalism, in fact they've changed the poll" Wilbur said speeding to the other side off the box. Tommy hummed in acknowledgment not taking his eyes off the red flower he had found. "looks it's being broken by Froggy, Froggy has removed capitalism" Wilbur announced. Tommy looked from the ground to the sky. Both were pretty beautiful. The sky was a mix of light blues and greys with hints of pink. He'd never really had time to notice before.

Tommy stood next to Wilbur who had placed him hand around his wrist and dragged him off into the sky. "Tommy do you now the rules of nature documentary's?" Wilbur asked looking at him, His eyes shone in excitement. "No" He said watching Wilbur nod before looking down at the people on the ground. "You can basically do whatever you want, film whatever you want but you cant disrupt the natural flow" Wilbur explained. The two made eye contact and they both knew that Tommy was not gong to follow that rule. "watch me" Tommy decided lowering himself slightly before looking at Wilbur's hand wrapped around his wrist still. Wilbur let go "no tommy don't, if you even so much as hit something you're gonna upset the balance of nature!". Tommy had a very wide grin on his face as he raised a eyebrow to him. Tommy stopped and looked between Wilbur and The human "The guys just built a dick" he stifled a laugh. Wilbur was quiet as he looked at it. Tommy raised into the air, "Nature, you know?". Wilbur laughed and looked up to him. Hearing Wilbur laugh made Tommy laugh, it was good. Tommy like it, it distracted him from the pain in his head. "look Tommy we cant upset the path of nature" Wilbur said again flying off towards Rueben. "He literally just built a dick, I mean nature needs me more than I need it" Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Rueben looks really sad, Tommy, He's just staring at the ground" Wilbur said with false sympathy. Wilbur was a good actor such a good actor that sometimes even Tommy gets confused. Well almost all the time but Tommy knew Wilbur. Wilbur didn't feel pity or remorse for practically anyone or anything. "We're keeping him there" Tommy flew over "He's going to be my specimen". "yeah?" Wilbur asked looking through the glass. "I'm gonna experiment on him and shit" Tommy said standing by Wilbur side. Something he like to do, some might call him clingy and well he was but only to certain people. Tommy felt like he had to be near him to see him, to remind himself that Wilbur is real and Wilbur is here and he isn't aloe anymore. "Do you want to start the now while we're waiting to set up in civilization?" Wilbur wasn't really asking, he was telling him too. Tommy noticed the dark look in his eyes as he crossed his legs sitting on block from his earlier parkour. "Yeah I do" Tommy answered anyway "how does this deal with our brain" Tommy placed a bat inside the box. The box was small and already uncomfortable. The bat was loud and ugly and crashing into the glass for escape. "Dont kill the bat!" He demanded before his voice softened slightly " he's your only friend".

_Tommy was alone in a cold room. It was tiny about the size of a wardrobe, stone littered the floor where he sat. He'd been there for a while. He was alone. His only fried a spider that had made a wed on a corner of the ceiling. Tommy's only source of comfort. he talked to it. Tommy loved to talk. Tommy watched it die and he was alone again. alone with no one to talk too. Trapped. Suffocated. Hungry._

Wilbur had a sadistic smile as he watched the bat. "You're gonna get to know that bat, Rueben" Tommy said calmly looking down "you're gonna get to know that bat real well". Wilbur's laugh was silent and he put his head in his hands "what the fuck is going on!?" His vice was loud and sharp "I just want civilization!" Tommy tried not to flinch, he really did but judging from the look Wilbur gave him he failed. Wilbur took a breath and grabbed his wrist again.

Flashing soft smile before dragging them towards the ground. "Look a house! Tommy they're building a house!" Wilbur sounded happy "KingTinne, She' a king". Tommy nodded and the person looked them with a smile. "Or he's a king, they look quiet feminine, you dont know what they identify as but either way they're a king" Wilbur rambled watching as the human carefully constructed a wooden wall. Something caught Tommy's attention. A cat eared guy. a familiar guy. "omg!, what the fuck is that?" Tommy tugged on the wrist that Wilbur was holding to get his attention. "Wilbur, Wilbur, Wilbur, that's too much" Tommy said pulling out a sword. Tommy stabbed him. "is that cat boy Gogy?" Wilbur laughed. Gogy or George was a well known demi god, he was a member of a trio. The dream team. "What you want him gone? you want Gogy gone?" Tommy nodded and Wilbur let o off his wrist. Tommy went forward to chase him. "it's CAT GIRL GOGY!" Wilbur yelled. "no, no, no" Tommy sounded disgusted. He wasn't but his head hurt like hell. "Tommy kill it, **Kill it, Tommy end it** " Wilbur's smile dropped. Tommy knew that voice, That voice was cold and demanding and threatening. The voice of god. Of course Tommy knew that voice because Tommy knew Wilbur. Tommy chased it. he turned to Wilbur who was following with a blank expression. He tilted his head "I dont know whether to love it or to hate it". "I'm gonna beat that cat boy" Tommy said looking around with sticks in his hands "Where the fucks it gone?". a smile crossed Wilbur's face again "just leave it I guess we'll find it later".

"free hospital what do you think of free hospital ,Tommy?" Wilbur asked, surrounded by people near the hospital. Tommy came forward and broke the sign. It's not that tommy didn't like free stuff because he did when it was for him. It just wasn't fun though. _Tommy was bleeding, he'd been so hungry and so tired, he did what he had to. He had to steal. But nothing comes without cosy even stole goods. he had an arrow lodged deep into his calf._ "Yeah this isn't free".

"Wilbur look at this sign that Rueben wrote" Tommy called from where he stood near the glass. "this bat is very mentally cha lang ing" Wilbur read out loud with a small laugh. Tommy smiled before he place another bat inside and closed it again. "You've given him two!" Wilbur exclaimed, loudly. A dopey smile crossed Tommy's face as he elbowed him slightly "yeahhhh! Endurance the first step to acceptance". Wilbur laughed.

The two found their way back to the hospital. Tommy read the signs out to Wilbur who was glaring at the graveyard.

"Free hospital, do not listen to TommyInnit"

"Everyone is welcome to add and become staff"

"Head of hospital: UhGabby"

"We have no equipment but we have friends"

Tommy frowned slightly and turned to face the brunette "That's not a hospital". "If only the NHS had the mindset!" Tommy joked eyes brightening as Wilbur chuckled. "At this point this is a scout hut, what kind of medicine are they preforming with no equipment just friendship" Wilbur judged flying around the building. "what about this the graveyard well this is where you go when you dont get treated!" Wilbur scolded. Tommy laughed loudly watching the god complain "when you go to the hospital you just end up in the fucking ground". "yeah you go to the hospital and the only cure is friendship" tommy joked standing opposite Wilbur. "You just fucking die" Wilbur laughed "Please help with my tuberculosis, just give him a big hug". Tommy laughed "before you know it that's two people with tube culoses" Tommy stumbled through his words jumping around the floor happily. Tommy didn't really now what it was. "yes" Wilbur said from behind him.

Wilbur and Tommy found themselves in a school. In Tommy's professional opinion the school was dumb learning basic maths. "is this a school for babies Tommy?" Wilbur asked turning to see the blonde getting put in a hole. Tommy didn't really know what was happening but there was lots of people and he was gong down. In a small space. He did not like it. "Wilbur, I'm getting buried" Tommy said looking down. He kept all emotions out of his voice. Tommy was not afraid. He faintly heard Wilbur's laugh as the hole wa closed. Tommy knew Wilbur, it wasn't his fault. Wilbur didn't know. Tommy didn't tell him. Tommy tried to swallow his fear and he pushed his tears away. he could hear through the ceiling. things felt so small. Things were getting smaller. Th pain in his head doubled. He knows he can get our, he does. He want to but he's petrified. Stood in one spot. He lets a scream leave his mouth but not one filled with fear, one filled with faux anger. He didn't tell Wilbur because he didn't want him to know. 

Bedrock. Where the fuck did they get bedrock? Tommy didn't know but he focused all his attention stopping his shaky hands and swallowing his pride. "Wilbur, Please help me" His voice was quiet but strong "They are surrounding me in bedrock and there is Froggy in here and he just put a sign saying 'hi tommy' with a love heart". More people came, he could hear them break the dirt, and he contuined talking. "look Tommy you've got friends!" Wilbur's voice was happy. Tommy told himself that he fine, that he didn't know, that if he did he'd help. His head was creaming at him. "I don't want friends" Tommy focussed on joking. it would help, no one would be upset. "you want health care" Wilbur joked back. "I want the cure!" He exclaimed. he meant that in two ways, a joke and he wanted his medication. He heard Wilbur laugh. "Tommy, I want you too look up, Tommy look up" The two blocks above him broke "Tommy come out". He did, he came out and left the building silently. He hated that. He hated it, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it.

Tommy was broke out of his thoughts by a strong grip on his wrist. He looked up from his shoes at Wilbur, Wilbur said noting as he dragged them up into the sky and far way from anyone's ears. "are you okay?" Wilbur's voice was soft. His face held concern but Tommy refused to look at it "I'm fine". He lied. The grip on his wrist tightened "Tommy look at me" Wilbur said. He didn't, he couldn't. " **Tommy** " Wilbur repeated his vice authoritative and it left Tommy's ears ringing. He hesitantly looked up. Eye contact was made and Tommy had to stop himself from shaking. Wilbur crushed him in a hug that last so long but not nearly long enough. "I'm sorry" Tommy's voice was weak. He hated it. Wilbur shushed him and they stood there. Tommy wouldn't cry. At least not here. "can we talk about it later" Tommy asked. Wilbur went to deny him but Tommy cut him off "Please". Wilbur nodded.

"Tommy I need you to give us a tour of what they've made" Wilbur said when they got back. Outside the school. "Wilbur I was literally buried alive" Tommy stared at him blankly, ignoring the pain in his head. Close to unbearable. Everything went by in a painful blur.

"Wilbur, Wilbur take this stick"

"I need to beat some fucker to death"

"Cat boy George's maid café"

"What the fuck is that"

"We need to make a prison"

"Let's go to Teco"

"Technoblade taught me this tactic"

"HotWome"

"I'm going to starve, oh shit, oh fuck"

"lets see if they made the casino like we fucking asked"

"More bats"

"What is evil dishwasher"

"Tommy why are you staring at the lesbian farm"

"HE CANT SURVIVE IN THE REAL WORD"

"When are we gonna drown things"

"It's Harold without a h"

"What is salvation"

"I WILL KILL GOD, oh Will that's you"

"I don't know it's all maths"

"Medi Mike you just single handily murdered civilization"

Tommy wasn't used to magic. It was unbearable, The pain, as soon as they'd got home. His vision blurred so much as did his hearing. Tommy couldn't breath. He couldn't stand. Tommy was not fine, Tommy didn't feel like he was ever gonna be fine again. Tommy was falling, something caught him before he hit the ground. Wilbur. His eyes closed. When Tommy woke up he felt like weight was lifted. He felt better. Tommy was not alone when he woke up and he wasn't alone for the rest month and even after that Wilbur seemed hesitant to leave. Tommy would never admit it but he liked it even with the scolding he got for not telling Wilbur he was in pain and that he could of died. tommy didn't care. Tommy would it again. Tommy knew it was worth it. Tommy knows it was worth it. And...

Tommy knows Wilbur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this episode again but more from Wilbur's side so they're like sister fics yk?, they go together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna have like a sister fic for Wilbur so look out for that


End file.
